Unfaithful
by KawaiiKitsune956
Summary: Kagome is Inuyasha's fiance, but she has a secret; she is in love with his half-brother, Sesshomaru the Lord of the West. / The Lord of the West has a reputation to keep, but he has a secret; he craves the body of his brother's female, the Shikon Miko.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL ONLY BE DOING THIS ONCE. I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME 'INUYASHA' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG ONLY TO THEIR CREATOR. THE ONLY THING I WILL TAKE CREDIT OF OWNING IS THIS STORY AND IT'S PLOT. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH IT. YOU WERE WARNED.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**_~TAKEN~_  
><strong>

It had been four years since that miko appeared in Japan, four years since his beast became obsessed with her fragrance, her body, and everything that made her one. During all those four years he had secretly observed her from a distance watching as she cared for her irritating half-brother. Just having to watch his brother be tended to by his chosen female angered him and filled his being with enough jealousy to lose control… However, he would be damned if his control was lost over any pitiful emotion. Especially one as low as jealousy all caused by some human female nonetheless.

So, instead of losing his control over jealousy, Sesshomaru would let out his anger on his kappa servant, Jaken kicking his loud-mouth all over Japan.

Tonight was a completely different scenario and Sesshomaru was slowly losing every inch of control in his body. That insolent, naïve, intolerable miko had decided to bathe at the very same moment he was in the hot spring! Sesshomaru, not wanting to be seen, hid himself behind a large boulder in the center of the spring concealing his presence at the same time. His sensitive nose picked out her unique scent that permanently branded her as the miko he craved, the aroma of sweet berries. Suddenly his mind began to cloud over with thoughts of his tongue violating her body, his mouth biting her neck, his hands holding her hips roughly as- no. _'This Sesshomaru REFUSES to have thoughts of rutting with a human wench…'_ But the idea of showing himself became more of a temptation as his curiosity got the best of him once her heard the water ripple with the movements of her body entering the spring. Holding back a growl of agitation, Sesshomaru carefully took a peek from behind the rock and froze.

She was standing with her hands stretched over her head as she pulled up her hair into a pony tail. The water of the spring only reached her knees revealing everything to his demon eyes. From the curve of her neck to the soft lumps of flesh and down, below her abdomen, to where his tongue could create marvelous music out of her moans.

His heart sped up the more his mind imagined that body under his own trembling with desire. With a growl, sesshomaru turned away and closed his eyes tightly, _'This is not happening to this Sesshomaru…It is not…it is not.'_ There was absolutely no manner to escape the trap he accidentally set himself up for. How had he not sensed her coming sooner? Was he so distracted by thoughts of watching her that his instincts were dulled?

A sudden moan caused his heart to stop beating as panting from to woman behind the rock he leaned on could be heard. _'What-?'_

"Sess…Sessho-!" Sesshomaru? Was she about to pant his name? As soon as the realization of what the miko was doing hit him the scent of her arousal slapped his nostrils abusively sending a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine. Wasn't the miko his brother's wench? Didn't she hold feelings for the hanyou? Once again a moan was heard and this time Sesshomaru could not stop his erection from coming. All this was just too much, even for a demon lord as he. Slowly his thoughts turned to those of his body slamming into the miko's own as she screamed his name with pleasure. He could envision the almighty shikon miko under him, begging to be satisfied by only him. Soon enough, his ears twitched when the miko screamed her release. That was the final straw.

_'This Sesshomaru will hold back no longer. You will be mine, Kagome.'_ Decision made, Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the rock allowing his yoki to be released which only cause Kagome to gasp in surprise and fall in to the water from her position on the rock. "Miko." he growled possessively as his eyes fell on hers. She blushed and hid her body under the water with her arms crossed over those delicious mounds of flesh he would soon taste.

"S-Sessh-Sesshomaru-!" Kagome began but never finished as the demon suddenly appeared a inch away from her body. In shock, she gasped and jumped back to get away from the predator only to be caught by the arm.

He had her arm in his tight grip with a smirk planted on his face, "Cease your blabbering, Miko. You were never told to speak." Sesshomaru had to hold back a groan as the scent of her newly spiked arousal hit his nose. His vision was slowly becoming tinted in red making him growl out with desire. The miko yelped as Sesshomaru pulled her up, out of the water, and pressed himself against her body only to moan when his hard rubbed against her abdomen. Kagome looked up nervously at the demon holding her right arm with his left higher than she could reach with his other arm wrapped tighly around her waist. Her body trembled as she noted the red in his eyes.

She tried to speak, "W-what…?" Only to be silenced by his lips crashing onto hers. Suddenly her body was pushed against the rock and his hands were exploring her body.

Sesshomaru's mouth left her lips and began to travel down her neck, "Mine." His growl sent pleasurable chills through her heated body down to where she realized his hand was touching. Before she could argue, Sesshomaru bit down on her neck, pushed her lags aside, and plunged himself inside her folds breaking her barrier. She screamed into the hand that recently found its place over her mouth just as tears of pain fell down her cheeks. She had just been taken and by the brother of her fiancé.

Sesshomaru released his lips from her neck and licked the wound gently. He leaned to her face and licked away a tear as his body began to rumble with a low growl. Moving his lips to her ear he whispered, "You're mine, Miko. **Only mine.**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you for taking your time to read this. It will be a story (so there will be a continuation). If you wish for me to continue this, then please share your opinions through comments. I have an open mind, so if there was something you would feel could be changed or something I might have been mistaken on, please inform me. I AM NOT FOLLOWING THE CANON. Please refrain from telling me I am not following it. I am well aware. Thank you once again, ja ne!**_


	2. CHAPTER 1: TWO FACED

**CHAPTER 1**

_**~TWO-FACED~**_

His hands gently caressed her thigh as his body moved to a rhythm pushing out of her slowly and pushing back in roughly. Her body felt hot all over with desire pulsing through her veins. All her friends had told her stories about how it felt to be taken by a man, but she never understood them until that very moment. Pain and pleasure mixed into one was more than she ever imagined, more than she ever expected to enjoy. There was no sort of manner she could keep herself from screaming his name, from moaning, from begging him to move faster. It was all so surreal. She could feel him pulling out and pushing in. She could feel his mouth on her neck, on her shoulder, on her breast. The pleasure, the heat, the sweat…there was no way she could hold it back any long. Something was coming. Something was close. What was it? Why did she feel like this? What-?

"SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

><p>"AH!" Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag from yet another one of those dreams. 'Damn that dog to hell!' After those events, her mind would not allow her to forget! It was impossible to think about anything but the pleasure she felt that night, about the way he had made love to her. There was nothing else Kagome wanted than to forget it ever happened. <em>'But his words…'<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You're mine, Miko. <strong>Only mine.<strong>"_

* * *

><p>Kagome shook her head in disbelief. He couldn't possibly be serious? <em>'Could he…?'<em> With a deep sigh, Kagome looked around the camp to feel relief, everyone was still asleep. That would mean no one heard her while she slept. Suddenly a noise behind her caught her attention and she quickly stood up turning around to face Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha!" No. This couldn't be happening. He should be asleep not observing her with those lustful eyes of his. Those golden orbs that reminded her of the man she wanted, the man she truly loved, and the lie she had lived for so long.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was staring at her suspiciously. He had been asleep when a moan from his beloved fiancé woke him up. Curious, Inuyasha looked over to where she was sleeping to see her body covered in sweat with her cheeks tinted red. At first, he thought she might be sick when the scent of her arousal suddenly hit his nose. That was when he realized she was having a dream about him and a smirk plastered on his face. He had gotten an idea, a very delicious idea. So, once she woke up screaming he took it as his cue to jump off his spot on the tree and begin his walk towards her. Kagome was sitting up holding her chest as he neared her. Inuyasha noted that she was too distracted to sense him behind her so he purposely made a noise with his foot to catch her attention. It worked and she was quickly standing facing him with surprise. "I-Inuyasha!"<p>

* * *

><p>Said man frowned and crossed his arms, "Say Kagome, are you OK?" he might as well pretend he didn't know what was wrong with her. It could make things easier for him.<p>

What would she say to him? That she had just had a dream where she was having an intimate moment with his brother? No, that obviously wouldn't work. Kagome hugged herself looking down to the ground so Inuyasha could not get a glimpse of her eyes as she lied, "I-I'm fine… A bad dream that's all." She then looked up to notice his body was somehow closer to hers. Holding her breath as his right hand found its way around her waist and the other cupped her cheek, Kagome observed his eyes only to gasp. "Inuyasha..?"

He said nothing, only stared at her eyes with want. Slowly, his head moved down towards her face causing her to tense just as his lips touched her own. Taking the sign of her speechlessness as a good start, Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and moved his warm lips against her softer ones. She gasped and held on to his haori for dear life. No matter how much she dreaded kissing him, no matter how much she only wanted Sesshomaru, she had a role to play and her body was aching with arousal anyway.

Kagome kissed him back moaning when his tongue slipped into her mouth and began to play with hers; their tongues began to dance circles around each other. Her body was now pressed completely against Inuyasha's strong form. Inuyasha had taken the hand on her cheek and moved it to her thigh. He slid his hand under her knee and brought up her leg to wrap around his waist while his other hand traveled beneath her skirt trying to find the treasure.

As his fingers grazed her folds Kagome gasped when an image of Sesshomaru appeared in her mind. She couldn't continue, she would not continue! _'Sesshomaru…'_ Kagome pulled away and grabbed the hand touching her most sensitive spot. "Stop." She panted firmly. It wasn't a plea, it was a command.

Inuyasha ceased his movements and looked down at her, confused. Why would she ask him to stop? She couldn't have possible be scared to take the next step? Or…maybe she found out. _'No…impossible.'_ Then why would Kagome stop him? "Why?" he needed to know especially after he had been so close.

Pushing Inuyasha away from her gently, Kagome looked away, "I…I don't feel comfortable doing that yet.." It was the truth, she felt extremely uncomfortable thinking about having sex with Inuyasha, nevertheless actually going through with it. There was no manner she could go through with something like that. Tears began to sting her eyes as she heard Inuyasha growl and turn away from her.

"Whatever. It's always the same damn thing with you. It's been fucking two years since we decided to be together, ya' know? Two fucking years… and we are still here." Inuyasha growled even louder than before. He couldn't believe Kagome would be doing this again! She was always too scared to do anything. Always. Then a thought crossed his mind and Inuyasha's body visibly calmed down. There were still ways to get the pleasure he desired even if it wasn't from his _dear_ fiancé. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry… Inuyasha-" Kagome began, but was rudely cut off by Inuyasha's stronger voice.

He turned his head back to look at her tear-stained faced and snorted, "Just shut up and go to bed, Wench. We're leaving early in the mornin'." Without allowing any room for argument, Inuyasha turned around and sped off to a random direction to ease his mind.

All Kagome could do was glare at the spot Inuyasha had been seconds ago. _'That bastard…'_ She hadn't said anything wrong! Yet, he goes and gets angry at her something as absurd as sex! Kagome stomped her foot in irritation and crossed her arms, "..Oh I should have sat his ass to he-"

"Kagome…?" the girl looked down to see Shippo crawling out of her sleeping bag rubbing his sleepy eyes. Having so many confusing thoughts in her head, Kagome had completely forgotten about the kit that was sleeping with her. She kneeled down and picked the little guy up cradling him into her arms.

"It's OK, Shippo. I'm here." Kagome ensured the small kit as she laid back down into her sleeping bag with Shippo in her arms. Shippo looked up at her, but didn't say anything. He just smiled and snuggled closer to her chest for warmth. Sighing, Kagome placed a comforting hand on his head. There was so much to think about, so much to solve. Kagome was positive she held feelings for Inuyasha, but not the same way she felt for his brother, Sesshomaru, especially after that night…

* * *

><p><em>Kagome was in need of a bath and just her luck, Inuyasha told her there was a hot spring near their camp. She had asked Sango if the girl wanted to join her in the spring, but Sango denied the offer saying she needed to finish fixing her weapon. So, as a result, Kagome ended up walking to the hot spring alone to bathe. The reason behind her need was the thought of the man she loved.<em>

_Everytime Kagome's mind thought of Sesshomaru her body heated up and a need erupted from her core; she craved release. Finally reaching the spring, Kagome smiled, _'Finally…'_ she would soon be able to have the pleasure she had wanted for a week. Placing her bag on the ground, Kagome began to strip off her dirty uniform and with a sigh of relief entered the water. "Oh-!" She had almost forgot, her hair was still down. Quickly, Kagome reached in her bag near the rocks and grabbed a rubber band which was all she had to use. With a glare at the evil object in her hands, she shrugged and picked up her hair._

_A sudden shiver went down her spine and she got the strangest sensation that there were eyes staring at her. Kagome took a look at her surroundings and saw no one. After sending a small blast of energy to sense if anyone was around, she sensed no one, and so, grinned at her luck. Every time she had a sudden urge Kagome would be forced to hold it in until she was able to go back to her time, but now she had the perfect opportunity to pleasure herself._

_Kagome then allowed her mind to wonder on the topic of Sesshomaru. She moaned as her hand touched the sensitive bud between her folds, "Sess…Sessho-!" Panting Kagome sat on a rock behind her as she began to move her fingers in circles creating a pleasurable friction in her groin. Another moan escaped her lips as a finger was slipped inside her. Slowly, Kagome began to pump her finger in and out with a slow rhythm. However, as thoughts of Sesshomaru being the one to violate her came across her mind, her finger sped up and another was added to add to the pleasure she felt. Kagome moaned louder than before, more frequent. She was slowly reaching the top of the mountain and was soon going to fall. Her other hand began to massage her left breast by playing with the nipple which only caused her to gasp in delight. Suddenly her abdomen felt tighter, tighter, and tighter; she was close, so close. "AH!" Kagome fell off her mountain and was now flying through a world of pleasure; she had finally reached her climax._

_She panted heavily with a smile plastered on her reddened face. _'That felt so good…' _A sudden blast of yoki made her jump in surprise causing her to fall in the water in front of her._

_"Miko." A loud growl interrupted her thoughts of the pain in her butt and her eyes glanced up. Her mind went blank as brown stared at gold. Kagome then realized who was standing in front of her and blushed red trying to hide under the water. When the water only covered half of her body she used her arms to cover her exposed chest in embarrassment._

_Why was he here? Had he heard what she said? _'Of course he did!'_ Out of no where she realized he was in the hot spring as well. What made things worse was that he stood in all his glory. _'Oh… my..' _He was naked! He was completely bare and so was she! "S-Sessh-Sesshomaru-!"_

_As soon as Kagome spoke his name, said demon was a few inches in front of her. In shock, Kagome went to move back only to have her arm grabbed by Sesshomaru's clawed hand. When she looked up at him there was a smirk on his lips, "Cease your blabbering, Miko. You were never told to speak." The hand holding her arm suddenly pulled her up and out of the warmth of the water causing her to let out a yelp. Sesshomaru pressed his body tightly against hers making her feel his hard on her abdomen. It was too much for her mind to handle and a moan escaped her lips. Kagome was feeling hot again, only this time it was so much worse. She wanted- no- NEEDED release. Looking up nervously at the demon holding her right arm with his left while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, she trembled noting the red in his eyes._

_"W-what…?" Kagome had to stop this, but did she want to? Sesshomaru's lips came crashing down on hers suddenly forcing a gasp out of her as his body pushed her back against the rock she was on earlier. Her arm was released and the hand that had held it was traveling to rest at her neck._

_Before she could enjoy the kiss, however, his mouth had moved to her neck, "Mine." Those words made a shiver run through her body down to her folds which felt uncomfortably wet and hot. A gasp left her lips as his other hand found its place at her womanhood. Without Kagome realizing what was happening, Sesshomaru's hand on her neck moved to her mouth, but before any amount of confusion could flow through her mind a sudden pain in her neck and abdomen made her cry out. If it wasn't for the hand over her mouth, she was sure that Inuyasha would have heard her. That thought didn't register until after Sesshomaru's tongue licked her cheek. Her eyes widen as she noted the tears falling down her face; she was crying from the pain._

_What had happened? She felt pain in her neck and… _'Oh.'_ Sesshomaru had broken her barrier, he had taken her virginity, and she did not feel guilty about it. She wanted him inside her, wanted him to have her completely._

_A smooth vibration allowed her muscles to relax. Trying to figure out what the vibrations were, she noted they came from Sesshomaru; he was trying to comfort her pain. That caused her heart to skip a beat. Suddenly a voice by her ear snapped her out of her thoughts, "You're mine, Miko. **Only mine**."_

_With that said, Sesshomaru pulled out completely. He then pushed into her roughly making her cry out once again…_

* * *

><p><em>'Crap.'<em> Kagome's memories had made her wet and there was no way for her to get up without waking her small kit. Sighing in frustration Kagome closed her eyes to try to get some sleep.

Suddenly, a blast of familiar yoki caused her to open her eyes wide. _'Sesshomaru.'_ He was near and… his energy felt off. _'Is he OK? …Maybe he's hurt!'_ Another blast of energy reached her only it wasn't Sesshomaru. Sitting up suddenly, Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this chapter early because I wanted to give you guys this gift. Seeing as I will have to head to school, I'll be busy this week, but there is still room to write on the weekend! So see you in a week! Remember to share your thoughts through comments! Thank you~!**


End file.
